Picture Perfect
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction!Sam observait Kunal durant la soirée de fiançailles d'Abhi et Neha. Il regardait la façon dont Kunal se déplaçait à travers les gens, comment...Kunal/Sam


Titre: "Picture Perfect"  
Author: Monimala  
Fandom: Dostana  
Rating/Classification: T, Sam/Kunal, slash,  
Disclaimer: Ce film et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.  
–-

* * *

Sam observait Kunal durant la soirée de fiançailles d'Abhi et Neha. Il regardait la façon dont Kunal se déplaçait à travers les gens, comment il prenait des photos de gens comme si c'était un œuvre d'art. Kunal ne se contentait pas de prendre que des photos, il voulait immortaliser les moments les plus importants aussi comme lorsque Neha regardait sa bague de fiançailles ou lorsqu'elle riait. Où quand Abhi renversait le champagne parce qu'il était hypnotisé par sa fiancée. Sameer ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander ce que Kunal capturait lorsqu'il faisait le tour et qu'il venait vers lui en le fixant du regard.

\- Pourquoi, me prends-tu en photo? Il demanda, - Je suis une célébrité ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Kunal rit en baissant la caméra en laissant pendre son bracelet.

\- Parce que, il m'arrive d'avoir un beau contraste avec tes cheveux noirs foncés, ton costume clair. C'est très beau, pas vrai.

Sam était surpris du compliment qu'il lui faisait, ses oreilles étaient en train de s'échauffer et malheureusement il n'a pas pu enlever son sourire niais de son visage. Et encore plus impressionnant, c'était que Kunal lui prit la main inconsciemment pour lui tirer vers la foule. Ils disaient « Bonjour » et des « Comment ça va ? », ils essayaient de couper un chemin à travers la salle de bal. Ils trébuchèrent un peu parce qu'ils avaient un peu bu jusqu'à qu'ils soient sortis. Leur respiration était laborieuse et teintée d'odeur de voiture.

Ils étaient des amis. Ils seront toujours amis. Ils avaient décidé même avant la rencontre avec Neha. Elle leur pardonna d'avoir passé pour un couple d'homosexuel. De leur aventure, ils étaient devenus plus proche, plus fort. Ils bavardaient en permanence, mangeait des brochettes de poulet, boire de l'alcool dans la cuisine l'un de l'autre ou regarder un match de football. Sam tanguait et poussait Kunal à chaque fois. Ils étaient arrêtés devant South Beach Kunal ne regardait pas son ami comment il devait, ils étaient tout seuls dans la rue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

En appuyant contre le mur, il déboutonnait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Kunal le regardait faire des poses d'artiste et il trouvait sa mignon. Sam était essoufflé par le regard de Kunal et il lui donnait toute l'attention.

\- Mmm..., murmura Kunal avec satisfaction, - Il ne faut pas l'oublier, c'est ainsi que je veux te voir.

\- Tu ne prends pas de photo, dit Sameer, son cœur battait incroyablement vite. Il était carrément en détresse. Il voulait tellement...

La main de Kunal s'arrêta sur sa nuque, il caressa la peau et sentait son pouls. Ses yeux étaient fixées sur lui, c'était plus dangereux que n'importe quel objectif.

\- Il m'arrive..., Dit Kunal avant de s'arrêtait, - Je t'aime tellement Sam.

\- Je... je t'aime aussi

Kunal se rendait compte que ce n'était pas une photo mais d'un grand moment. Deux hommes qui s'embrassaient à South Beach n'était pas une surprise pour personne sauf pour eux. Ce baiser était différent du premier. Ils avaient fait ça pour racheter une bonne conduite auprès de leur amie Neha. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de maladroit. La paume de Kunal sur son dos était chaude, ses lèvres délicieuses. Personne ne regardait même le portier avait disparu peut être pour ne pas voir un spectacle gay. Kunal caressait ses cheveux, Sam étouffa un gémissement lorsque son ami taquinait, mordait ses lèvres tout doucement. Ça devenait de plus en plus profond, s'il n'y avait pas de mur pour le retenir, il serait tombé par terre. L'appareil photo qui était au cou de Kunal les empêchaient de s'approcher plus et Sam grogna avec déception. Sam effleura de sa main l'entre jambe de son ami. Kunal haletait et chuchota.

\- Entrer...maintenant...chambre.

Ils attrapèrent un taxi cinq minutes plus tard envoyant « Désolé » pour Neha. Leur vêtement était en mauvais état. La chemise de Kunal était tout ouverte, sa cravate enlevait quant à Sam son costume était juste froisser.

\- Je t'aime, Sam lui dit avec tendresse

\- Idiot, murmura Kunal en essayant d'enlever son pantalon.

Ils étaient arrivés dans leur hôtel

\- Sam la clé

\- C'est bon je l'ai. Pourquoi tu te déshabilles ici ?

\- Pour mieux te plaire

Sam sourit, fit vite et ouvrit la porte. Sameer se demandait comment son homme pouvait sucer aussi bien mais, il ne voulait pas savoir à cet instant. Son « Jiggrypoo* » était juste parfait.

Kunal est beau, très beau même. Il était juste sexy avec son corps d'apollon. Sam pensait que Kunal devait être devant pas derrière l'appareil photo. Ils s'embrassaient, se toucher, se caresser. Ils s'effondraient sur le lit et Sam pensait qu'au même qu'ils faisaient un beau contraste ensemble.

Fin

* * *

Jiggrypoo* Sam appelle Kunal ainsi dans le film.


End file.
